1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor device is known in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on an insulating substrate. The semiconductor chip is secured to the insulating substrate by a connecting member such as solder, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-119568
Due to the heat generated by the semiconductor chip, for example, the temperature of the semiconductor device fluctuates. Due to this temperature fluctuation, stress corresponding to the difference in thermal expansion coefficients between the semiconductor chip and the insulating substrate occurs, and there are cases where cracks appear in the connecting member such as the solder.